Une soirée au bal masqué
by Romania
Summary: Yuki annonce a tout le monde qu’il ne se rendra pas au bal de l’école, au grand désespoir de plusieurs fille. Mais, il s’y rend quand même déguiser en fille. Làbas, bien des garçons lui tourne autour mais un seul retient son attention...KyoYuki
1. Chapter 1

_**Soirée au bal masqué**_

Disclamer : aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent, ils sont tous la propriété de l'auteur.

Résumer : Yuki, pour s'amuser autant que pour se débarrasser de son fan club, annonce a tout le monde qu'il ne se rendra pas au bal masqué de l'école, au grand désespoir de plusieurs fille. Mais, il s'y rend quand même déguiser en fille. Là-bas, bien des garçons lui tourne autour mais un seul retient son attention : un mystérieux jeune homme su regard orangé déguiser en Zorro…Yuki/Kyo

_**Chapitre 1**_

- Euh, Yuki…je me demandais si….si tu avais…enfin…déjà une…

La jeune fille prit une grande inspiration avant de demander dans un souffle :

- Quelqu'unpourt'acompagneraubal!

Puis elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, attendant une réponse qui ne tarda pas à venir.

- Je n'irai pas! Peut-être une autre fois?

Yuki l'avait proposer bien qu'il ne pensait pas un jour sortir réellement avec cette jeune fille. Pas qu'elle n'était pas jolie, c'était juste qu'avec sa malédiction et…enfin!

Le prince tenta de camoufler un soupir en faisant un sourire indulgent. La fille, qui pensa qu'elle l'ennuyait, tourna les talons en bredouillant des excuses incompréhensibles qui ne manquèrent pas de mettre Yuki dans l'embarras. En fait, il avait toujours détesté que tout le monde lui porte autant d'attention parce qu'il était incapable de reconnaître qu'il était plus qu'intéressant. Son manque de confiance en soi était flagrant même si personne, sauf peut-être Tohru, s'en était rendu compte jusqu'ici! Pas même son pire ennemis…

- Encore une qui s'intéresse à ta face de rat, souffla une voix moqueuse près de lui.

Kyo! Il l'aurait reconnu a cent mille à la ronde.

- C'est moi où sa sent le chat de gouttière depuis un court moment? Répliqua Yuki un sourire froid¹ sur les lèvres.

Sur cette remarque il se retourna pour faire face à celui qu'il considérait comme son rival de toujours. Celui-ci était accoudé près d'une fenêtre. Un léger vent venait entremêler ses cheveux orangés et lui conférait un magnétisme encore plus fort, près qu'égal à celui de son cousin.

Kyo ouvrit la bouche pour crier une autre insulte à son cousin mais Yuki fut plus rapide. En trente seconde il avait déjà franchit les quelques mètres qui les séparait et avait poser un doigt sur les lèvres de son rival, lui intimant par le même fait le silence.

- Garde en un peu pour se soir, murmura le prince tout près de l'oreille de son cousin, ce qui fit frissonner ce dernier sans qu'il sache pourquoi.

Et là-dessus Yuki se fondit dans la masse d'élèves, abandonnant par le même fait Kyo qui tentait d'apaiser les battements de son cœur…

¹ : Pour autant qu'un sourire peux l'être

_Alors vous en penser quoi? Review, pas review?_

_Soyez indulgent c'est ma première histoire!!:P_

_Romania_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi!_

_**Chapitre 2**_

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans trop de problème pour la sourie, si ce n'est que des quarante six milles filles ¹ qui lui avaient demander d'aller au bal avec elles!

Yuki, comme à son habitude, attendit que Tohru, et par la même occasion son stupide cousin, vienne le rejoindre avant de se mettre en route pour la maison. Tout le long du trajet Tohru fit la conversation demandant tour à tour ce que les garçons porteraient ce soir et lorsque le prince lui fit savoir qu'il ne comptait pas aller a ce bal Tohru en fut la plus surprise.

- Mais, demanda-t-elle, pourquoi? J'aurais pensé qu'on pourrait bien s'amuser tout les trois.

Moi? M'amuser avec Kyo dans les parages? Faut pas rêver, songea Yuki mais il offrit à Tohru ses plus sincères excuses au lieu de ses pensées profondes.

Et Kyo lui? Il se contentait de sourire. Pour une fois qu'il allait a une soirée où il aurait la paix. Pas de souris! Le rêve, du moins, en partie, car il savait qu'il finirait par regretter la présence de son cher cousin.

…

- Bonne soirée, cria Tohru du hall d'entrer.

- À toi aussi Tohru et si tu le peux débarrasse toi du chat!

-Viens me dire ça en face sale…

Le reste de la phrase de Kyo se perdit et Yuki supposa que Tohru l'avait entraîné vers le lycée. Avec un sourire, le prince songea que la jeune fille serait la plus belle de la fête. Avec sa jolie robe bouffante qui, malgré tout, mettait ses formes en valeurs, et ses nombreux rubans dans les cheveux, elle serait la reine de la soirée!

Où plutôt la princesse car je serai la reine!

Yuki se tourna enfin pour fixer le miroir. Il était beau! Très beau! Et méconnaissable!

Depuis qu'il avait fini d'aider Tohru à se préparer, Yuki s'était enfermé dans sa chambre dans le seul but de peaufiner son déguisement si bien qu'il n'avait pu voir en quoi s'était déguiser son cousin, mais ça lui était égal. Lui au moins, était habiller avec classe…enfin si on peux dire.

Le prince avait d'abord revêtu une courte jupe noire qui mettait en valeur ses longues jambes fines. Puis, avait enfiler un haut qui s'attachait dans le cou et était trouer sur les côtés, comme si un chat avait fait ses griffes sur le tissus. Il s'était ensuite affubler d'une perruque noire et avait emprunté un peu de rouge à lèvres rouge sang à Tohru qui de toute façon ne l'utilisait jamais!

Pour terminer, Yuki avait posé une bande de tissu noir sur ses yeux, en ayant, bien sur, fait au préalable deux trous pour ses yeux ² et s'était mis des oreilles de chat ainsi qu'une queue. Avec un grand sourire il fit un clin d'œil à son image! Il était prêt…

_**¹ : J'exagère mais pas tant que ça!!**_

_**² : Faut bien qu'on puisse voir ses beaux yeux non???**_

_Laisser moi vos reviews si vous voulez la suite !_

_Romania -_


	3. Chapter 3

_Lilou-chan : Merci!_

_Lillybulle : Je suis sur que tu n'est pas la seule!!!XD_

_Mystala : J'espère que ça va te plaire!!!: P_

_Pour Nekochan Miharu et tous ceux qui ont prit le temps de lire ma fic, voici la suite!!_

_**Chapitre 3**_

Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que l'entrée de Yuki fut très remarquée! Le jeune homme faisait vraiment fureur dans sa tenue de chat car en moins de vingt minutes il avait reçu des dizaines d'invitations, certaine un peu trop douteuses à son goût mais bon, c'est ça la popularité!

Néanmoins, et malgré le fait que certains garçons avaient du charme, le prince déclinait poliment toutes les invitations et s'efforçait de rester le plus dans l'ombre possible. Bien entendu ça ne fonctionnait pas le moindrement du monde.

_Et dire que si je me suis déguisé en fille c'est pour échapper à mon fan club féminin! _Songea Yuki. _J'étais loin de me douter que j'en aurais un masculin._

Et pourtant, cette constatation, loin de l'épouvanter, le fit sourire. La vérité c'était que Yuki avait toujours eut un faible pour le côté rebelle de certains garçons¹ et donc que ce genre de gars s'intéresse à lui suffisait à lui rendre sa bonne humeur.

…

Au bout d'un certain moment, Yuki se libéra d'un jeune homme puis se rendit vers l'endroit où on servait des rafraîchissement multiple. S'emparant d'un verre, le prince le vida d'un trait avant de manquer de s'étouffer. Dans l'ombre, derrière les danseurs, il venait d'apercevoir deux prunelles orangées dans lesquelles semblait brûler un feu ardent. Ce regard suffit à l'ébranler au plus profond de lui-même et, ayant la ferme intention de voir qui était celui à qui appartenait ses deux flammes, il se faufila entre les danseurs pour aller le rejoindre. Une fois arriver sur place, le prince du malheureusement constater que l'objet de ses pensées avait disparut mystérieusement. Laissant s'échapper un petit soupir il ne vit pas l'ombre qui s'approchait silencieusement de lui…

POV Kyo

Depuis le début de la soirée je m'ennuyais à mourir! Non mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait prit de suivre Tohru à cette stupide soirée, malgré que rester à la maison n'aurait pas été des plus intelligent. Shiguré sortit, ça nous aurait laisser seul moi et la souris stupide…Enfin puisque j'étais là autant trouver un moyen de m'amuser.

Pendant la première heure, j'ai passé mon temps à me sauver des filles qui tentait de m'aborder. Bon j'avoue que peut-être j'aurais du prendre un déguisement qui m'aurait enlaidit mais il était trop tard. Me faufilant entre la plupart des couples, j'aperçu alors une silhouette près des breuvages. M'immobilisant je la détaillai de loin. Quelle belle jeune fille! Et à mon goût en plus. De longues jambes blanches, sa peau couleur neige, sa longue chevelure noire et ses beaux yeux violacés qui me fixait d'un air impossible à décrire…

Qui me fixait? En prenant enfin conscience de ceci, je m'éclipsai rapido presto dans la foule puis la suivit du regard. Ma belle féline, car elle était déguiser en chat, s'approchait de l'endroit où j'étais il y a à peine une minute. Une fois arrivée elle laissa son regard courir dans toute les directions puis poussa un léger soupir. Soupir qui suffit à me fendre le cœur. Sans plus attendre je m'approchai d'elle dans le silence le plus complet, puis doucement je posai une main sur son épaule…

_¹ : Comme par hasard!! -_

_J'attends vos Reviews! La suite bientôt…enfin j'espère!!:P_

_Romania_


	4. Chapter 4

_À la grande joie de certaines..._

_Voili voulou le..._

_**Chapitre 4**_

Yuki sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule. Il voulut se retourner main la pression, aussi légère fut-elle, exercer par la main de son « assaillant » le fit changer d'avis. Bientôt il sentit un souffle chaud dans son cou et une voix douce et sensuelle lui murmura à l'oreille :

- M'accorderiez-vous cette danse belle féline?

Le prince ne put empêcher un frisson de lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale lorsqu'il se retourna pour faire face au jeune homme au regard de feu. Murmurant un oui, Yuki saisit la main qu'il lui tendait et se laissa entraîner sur la piste de danse. Pendant la dite danse, il eut tout le temps qu'il lui fallait pour détailler son partenaire. Un peu plus grand que lui, un corps fin, légèrement muscler, un regard brûlant et des mains des plus douces…Yuki se croyait dans un rêve. La seule chose qu'il regrettait c'est qu'il ne pouvait savoir de qui il s'agissait vu que son partenaire, habiller en Zorro, portait un masque noir sur les yeux et un chapeau qui dissimulait ses cheveux que le prince imaginait des plus soyeux.

Soudain la musique se fit plus douce et les nombreux couples de danseurs présent se mirent à danser plus « coller ». Yuki sentit son partenaire tenter de se dérober mais il resserra son étreinte sur les doigts de celui-ci.

- Vous n'allez pas me quitter comme ça, n'est-ce pas? Demanda le prince avec des yeux de biche.

L'autre, ne pouvant résister à pareil regard, secoua la tête en guise de négation puis prit les mains de Yuki pour les mettres sur ses épaules en disant :

- Ne serrez pas surtout! J'ai, disons que j'ai eu un accident récemment et…je suis encore fragile.

Yuki aquiessa ne se doutant pas un instant combien son cousin était soulager. S'il avait fallu qu'il serre, ils auraient eu une belle surprise tout les deux.

…

Le temps fila à la vitesse éclair pour nos deux tourtereaux. Enchaînant danse sur danse, éclats de rire sur éclats de rire et discussions sérieuses sur discussions sérieuses, ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer.

- Quel heure est-il, demanda comme ça, au hasard d'une conversation, Yuki.

- Um, répondit son cousin…23h je crois…

Yuki poussa un soupire avant de déclarer en se levant :

- Il faut que je parte. Merci pour la belle soirée Zorro.

La dessus il quitta la salle et se rendit dehors ayant la ferme intention d'arriver chez lui avant Shiguré qui ne saurait tarder. Mais il ne franchit que quelques mètres avant que le rattrape son Zorro…

_Yuki finira-t-il par apprendre la vérité sur son Zorro et vice-versa? _

_À voir dans un prochain chapitre_

_Biz à tout mes lecteurs/lectrices_

_Romania_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5**_

- Hey, Féli, attend!!!

Féli, c'était comme ça que Zorro l'avait surnommé toute la soirée en l'honneur de son déguisement. Il lui avait même avoué adorer les chats¹, ce qui avait fait rosit Yuki.

Ralentissant le pas, il laissa son bel inconnu le rattraper, ce qui celui-ci eu tôt fait de faire.

- Je te raccompagne un peu?

Le tutoiement était devenu normal pour eux.

- Tu ne préfères pas retourner t'amuser?

-Sans toi? Fit Zorro en souriant. Ça n'en vaux pas la peine.

Yuki lui rendit son sourire et fini par consentir à ce qu'il le raccompagne mais simplement le trajet qui était sur sa route à lui.

- Je te paris que je te raccompagne jusque chez toi car c'est sur mon chemin, fit Zorro le regard brillant.

- Ça m'étonnerait, rigola le prince. Je n'habite sûrement pas dans le même coin que toi!

- On verra bien!

Ils continuèrent leur chemin dans la bonne humeur, Yuki demandant à chaque intersection vers où son ami allait. Sa surprise fut totale lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la dernière intersection avant chez lui. Si Zorro allait vers le nord c'est qu'il habitait dans son quartier ce qui était impossible.

- Alors? Questionna Yuki en essayant de paraître naturel.

- Je vais par là, répondit Zorro en désignant le nord avec un grand sourire.

Il s'interrompit avant de reprendre d'un drôle d'air.

- Et toi?

-Par là, fit simplement Yuki en pointant la direction opposée à chez lui.

- Et bien, c'est ici qu'on se quitte Féli…

-…

Yuki aurait bien répondu que c'était dommage, qu'il souhaitait le revoir, qu'il l'appréciait vraiment mais il ne put le faire car au moment où il ouvrit la bouche deux lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes…

Le prince ouvrit grand les yeux mais se laissa faire tant c'était agréable! Son premier baiser, mille fois il l'avait imaginer mais jamais comme ça…jamais aussi fort. Que de sensation à la fois! Il sentait les mains de Zorro sous son chandail, dans son dos, ses douces lèvres sur les siennes et sa langue qui poussait légèrement sur ses lèvres, en quémandant un peu plus. Yuki s'empressa d'entrouvrir les lèvres pour laisser à son Zorro le temps d'approfondir le baiser. Quelle chaleur. Il faisait tellement chaud, surtout au niveau de son bas-ventre et…

Yuki recula rapidement, mais fit un grand sourire à son Zorro qui semblait un peu déboussoler par son attitude. Pour toute réponse, il dit :

- Je suis en retard…

Puis se dépêchant, Yuki prit la direction opposer à celle de Zorro qui s'en alla de son côté…

_1: c'est pas trop surprennant_

_Waouh, mon premier baiser de fic!! Pas trop mal j'espère:)_

_Alors vous savez ce qu'il faut faire pour avoir la suite. _

_Romy_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre 6**_

POV Yuki

Je ne fit que quelques mètres avant de me rendre compte de ma stupidité : J'ignorais encore qui était mon beau Zorro, celui avec qui j'avais échanger mon premier baiser. Revenant sur mes pas je criai son nom. Il s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas. Me demandant bien pourquoi je me dépêchai d'aller à sa rencontre mais je m'arrêtai à quelques mètre de lui avant de poser ma question :

- Je…va-t-on se revoir?

- Bien sur, me répondit-il d'une voix douce. Demain tu es libre?

Songeant que demain étant un samedi j'étais entièrement libre, et si jamais il y avait un contre temps je saurais me libérer, je répondit donc par l'affirmative.

- Alors demain, ici même à 1h.

-J'y serai…

Suite à ma réponse il me dit au revoir avant de continuer à avancer. Encore une fois je l'interpellai :

- Il y a encore une chose que je doit savoir!

S'arrêtant de nouveau il sembla attendre ma question.

- Comment…quel est ton nom?

Lentement il détacha son masque le laissant tomber par terre et enleva son chapeau révélant de magnifiques cheveux orange en disant :

- Soma…Kyo Soma.

Puis il se retourna, plongeant son regard dans le mien avant d'avancer vers moi. Mais je ne le voyais plus. Kyo…c'était lui…Non…

Tout mon esprit se rebella contre les sentiments de bien-être qui m'avait envahi lorsqu'il m'avait embrassé et contre ceux que j'éprouvais lorsqu'il posa sa main sur ma joue avant de me retirer mon propre masque.

- Tu n'aurais pas du cacher ton joli visage, me dit-il.

À ce moment là j'ai compris qu'il ignorait tout de mon identité et si je voulais le revoir, j'étais mieux de me taire à ce sujet, ce que je fis volontiers.

- Et toi dit moi quel est ton nom que je sache enfin comment se nomme les anges!

- Je…je m'appelle…Yuna…Yuna Takao.

- Ravi, répondit-il en m'embrassant de nouveau provoquant de nouveau cette douce sensation de bien-être en moi.

-Mais, ajouta-t-il, tu vas vraiment être en retard.

Je ne sait pas comment j'ai réussit a bredouiller un oui avant de partir en courant. Faisant un long détour j'ai quand même réussit à arriver chez moi, trop tard…Shiguré était déjà arriver mais heureusement pour moi il discutait avec Kyo!

Kyo!

Son nom résonnait dans mes oreilles alors que je me glissais silencieusement à l'intérieur. Montant en quatrième vitesse dans ma chambre, je me débarrassai vite fait de mes vêtements de fille quand j'entendis des bruits de pas dans l'escalier. Quelqu'un venait. Lançant mon déguisement dans ma penderie, ainsi que ma perruque, je m'allongeai sur mon lit, faisant mine de rien. Puis on cogna à ma porte. Faisant semblant d'être déranger je grognai un oui en ouvrant la porte pour me ramasser nez à nez avec Kyo. Je rougis instantanément mais il ne le remarqua pas. Me détaillant de la tête aux pieds il me fit un petit sourire ironique.

- Bonne soirée?

-Hein quoi?

Puis me reprenant :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici?

-Shiguré t'a appeler quand il est rentrer mais comme il n'y avait pas de réponse il est sortit nous attendre pour nous demandez si tu n'avais pas changer d'avis, puis constatant que ce n'était pas le cas il m'a envoyer voir si tu était toujours en vie! Le sale boulot quoi!

- Et bien je suis en vie alors dégage!

- Ouaip je me disais aussi que ce serait trop beau, conclu-t-il en tournant les talons.

J'allais refermer la porte lorsqu'il me dit d'un ton moqueur :

- Au fait ça te fait bien le rouge à lèvre…

Grrrr

_Alors? Bon pas bon? Suite pas suite? Que va faire notre cher Kyo en apprennant la vérité sur Yuna??? Bientôt… _

_Mais les review d'abord!!!_

_Romy_


	7. Chapter 7

Merci à tout ceux et celles qui m'ont laisser des review!!!

Pour vous le...

_**Chapitre 7**_

Le lendemain Yuki se leva et descendit en bas, Tohru était déjà assise avec Kyo et ils prenaient leurs petit déjeuner. Tohru le salua joyeusement disant qu'il avait bel et bien manqué quelque chose hier, ce qui fit sourire le prince.

_Si elle savait…_

Kyo pour sa part, l'ignorait complètement et ne cessait de fixer l'horloge comme s'il trouvait que le temps ne passait pas vite. À moins bien sur que la conversation que tentait d'établir, en vain, Tohru, ne l'ennuyait! Enfin, au bout d'un moment, Kyo se leva brusquement et dit, plus pour Tohru que pour Yuki :

- Je m'en vais…ne m'attend pas!

- Où tu…, commenças Tohru avant que la porte ne se referme.

-Laisse, fit Yuki. Il n'est qu'un idiot.

- Mais où peut-il allez à cette heure ci?

- Aucune idée et sincèrement je m'en…

Yuki s'interrompit brusquement et fixa l'horloge. Elle indiquait une heure moins dix. Et merde…

Se levant aussi vite que l'éclair, Yuki remercia distraitement Tohru pour le déjeuner auquel il n'avait toucher puis courut directement au deuxième. S'habillant de vêtements simple, emprunté au préalable à Tohru, qui ne se doutait de rien, Yuki dévala les escaliers en sens inverse et sortit si rapidement que Tohru n'eut le temps de bien distinguer sa tenue. Par contre la masse de cheveux noirs l'intrigua…

Yuki courut jusqu'au point de rencontre pour arriver que cinq minutes en retard et a bout de souffle. Kyo, constatant que sa Yuna n'allait pas bien, entreprit de l'aider à respirer jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. Ce qui arriva assez rapidement et « la jeune fille » le remercia d'un léger baiser. Kyo, lui prit la main et l'emmena manger ce qui fit entièrement l'affaire de Yuki car il mourrait de faim.

…

Les jours passait et c'était toujours pareil. En temps que Yuki, ce dernier continuait de tenir son rôle et de faire comme s'il détestait Kyo, mais ce devenait de plus en plus difficile chaque jour car il ne cessait de se rapprocher de lui.

Heureusement en temps que Yuna, Yuki pouvait laisser libre court à ses sentiments, quelque soit leur nature profonde. À tout les soir, lui et Kyo se retrouvait pour simplement passer du temps ensemble.

C'était le bonheur parfait. Yuki flottait littéralement sur son petit nuage si bien qu'un jour le chat lui fit remarquer :

- Hey, on peut savoir pourquoi tu souris bêtement en me regardant?

- À qui la faute? Demanda Yuki d'un air absent.

- Quoi? Questionna son cousin mais déjà le prince ne l'écoutait plus.

Le soir même, alors que ça faisait presque 2 moins que Yuki se déguisait en fille, Kyo lui dit que demain il l'emmènerait à un endroit spécial pour lui dire quelque chose d'important! Yuki assura qu'il serait là et sur ce il se séparèrent…

_…c'est là que les choses se gâtent! Vous voulez savoir pourquoi?_

_Yuki : Ha non, encore une qui va nous martyriser ( s'accroche après Kyo)_

_Kyo : Arrête…lâche moi idiot, tout le monde nous regarde et…puis…_

_Romy : Kyo tout le monde est au courant donc…_

_Kyo : Pfff…_

_Momiji( qui a aucun rapport mais que j'aime bien) : Review!!!_


	8. Chapter 8

_La suite..._

_**Chapitre 8**_

…

-Voilà, c'est ici!

- C'est magnifique, répondit Yuki sous le charme.

L'endroit où l'avait emmener son cousin ne manquait justement pas de charme. Un ruisseau qui coulait pas trop loin, une grosse pierre sur laquelle s'asseoir, où simplement se faire doré au soleil et une forêt dense autour d'eux. Un endroit parfait pour ce qui aurait du se produire. Un endroit à eux deux!

- Um, commença Kyo en s'éclaircissant la gorge. Il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire Yuna.

Yuki posa ses yeux violacés sur son cousin et attendit.

- Crois moi, c'est…pas facile pour moi et je…je n'ai jamais dit à personne…en fait…

Kyo lui saisit brusquement les mains.

- Je t'aime!

Yuki resta un instant sans voix avant de crier en se jetant dans les bras de Kyo :

- Je t'aime aussi Kyo…maintenant et pour toujours.

La bouche de Yuki chercha celle que Kyo et la trouva assez rapidement. Néanmoins Kyo ne réagit pas au baiser si bien que Yuki se recula. Il demanda alors d'une voix inquiète :

- Quelque chose ne va pas chaton?

Mais le regard de Kyo se fit dur, et celui-ci se releva brusquement. C'est là que Yuki comprit son erreur. Lorsque Kyo lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait il en avait été tellement heureux qu'il lui avait sauter dans les bras, le faisant ainsi basculer en bas de la pierre, et l'avait serré contre lui. Comme Kyo ne s'était pas transformé, il venait de griller sa couverture. Le regard que portait son cousin sur lui était assez révélateur.

- Écoute je…

- Qui es-tu?

- Je peux tout…

- QUI ES-TU, cria cette fois Kyo faisait s'envoler des oiseaux qui se tenait sur une branche dans un arbre pas trop loin d'eux.

-Je…

- Es-tu un Soma? Un maudit aussi, ou simplement un…un gars!

On aurait dit que Kyo redoutait la réponse mais il continuait pourtant à réclamer la vérité.

- Je…je suis un Soma aussi Kyo…

- Qui? Répêta son cousin.

Pour toute réponse Yuki tira sur sa perruque révèlant ses cheveux gris à la lumière du jour. Kyo recula d'un pas puis s'écria :

- TOI! Tu…TU M'AS MENTI…TROMPÉ…ENCORE!!!

- Kyo écoute…. Fit Yuki en s'approchant doucement de lui.

Le chat ne fit ni une ni deux et d'un coup bien placer il envoya valser la souris un peu plus loin avant de se remettre à crier :

- NON! JE TE HAIT T'ENTENDS…JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR…JAMAIS…

Puis sur ses mots qui brisèrent le cœur de Yuki, Kyo se détourna et s'enfuit en courant pour ne pas que son cousin voit les larmes qui s'étaient mise à couler sur ses joues!!

_Et oui je coupe ici…cruelle je sais!!:P_

_Yuki : Snif Kyo me déteste…_

_Kyo : Je te déteste pas voyons…_

_Yuki : Ha oui!(avec un sourire)_

_Kyo : Non je te hais! Ah ah_

_Romy : Kyo…_

_Kyo : Quoi?_

_Romy : On sa tous que tu l'aime dans le fond Yuki…_

_Kyo : Merde…( puis va consoler Yuki)_

_Momiji : Vite de Review avant que Yuki inonde la place gloups…_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapitre 9**_

En entrant chez lui, Kyo se réfugia sur le toit pour laisser libre court à ses larmes. Trahi, IL l'avait encore trahi, alors qu'il lui avait offert son cœur. En vérité Kyo se fichait un peu que Yuna, soit Yuki. Le pire c'était que celui-ci lui ait mentit.

POV Kyo

Je le déteste….tellement je le hait…mais je l'aime…

Fin POV

Fixant les étoiles, Kyo maudit ses propres sentiments et ne s'endormit que tard dans la nuit après avoir vu les étoiles écrire le nom de Yuki dans le ciel.

POV Yuki

Douleur.

Que de douleur.

Comment est-ce qu'on peux passer du pure bonheur au plus grand des malheurs en si peux de temps.

« -Je t'aime… »

Je l'entends encore le dire même si je sais au fond de moi que c'était peut-être la dernière fois que je l'entendais dire ces trois petits mots qui m'ont réchauffer le cœur avant de me le briser.

« -JE TE HAIT… »

Trois petits mots, aussi douloureux qu'on été doux les autres. Je l'aime mais il me hait…

Fin POV

Yuki se relève faiblement, passant une main sur son ventre. Un bleu, il en aura un c'est sur! Kyo n'y est pas aller de main morte cette fois. Le prince s'étend sur cette pierre qui les a vu se dire je t'aime…pour un court moment. Il tente désespérément de fermer les paupières et d'oublier, mais à chaque seconde SON visage ne cesse de le hanter.

- Kyo, murmure-t-il.

Puis le prince sombre dans un demi-sommeil avant même que le soleil se couche.

_En fait j'avais envi de faire un chapitre court pour simplement expliquer leur douleur à tout les deux…voili_

_Et si je puis vous demander quelques chose, chers lecteurs: Devrais-je écrire une seconde Yuki/Kyo??_

_Romy_


	10. Final Chapter

_**Chapitre 10**_

Et puis les jours ont passer, puis les semaines et vint alors le cap d'un mois. La relation qu'avait Kyo et Yuki avait disparut. Plus de dispute, mais plus de paroles. Ils agissaient l'un envers l'autre comme de purs étrangers, ne se parlant que lorsque c'était vraiment, mais vraiment nécessaire. Tohru trouvait de plus en plus difficile de faire la conversation en rentrant le soir car les deux cousins ne répondait que par monosyllabes lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles. Mais séparer elle avait de longue conversations avec l'un comme avec l'autre.

Un jour elle avait essayer de les faire parler l'un de l'autre et de la source de leur conflit mais elle n'avait jamais réussit. Finalement Thoru s'était résigné à laisser le temps arranger les choses!

…

Une bonne journée, Yuki en eut assez, mais réellement assez. Il souffrait, vraiment, et il savait que Kyo souffrait aussi. C'est pourquoi il se décida à se rendre dans la chambre de son cousin. Le prince cogna mais n'obtenant pas de réponse il décida d'entrer.

Vide!

La chambre était vide!

Aucune trace de vie!

Mais où était donc Kyo? Avançant vers la fenêtre Yuki remarqua une échelle et s'empressa de monter pour se rendre compte que son cousin était justement sur le toit.

- Kyo, l'aborda-t-il doucement.

Pas de réponse. Son cousin s'obstinait à fixer le vide devant lui comme s'il n'existait pas.

- Kyo, écoute il faut que je te parle!

Toujours pas de réponse.

Tanner mais néanmoins résigner à ne pas quitter le toit avant de lui avoir parler, Yuki s'assit à ses côtés.

- Laisse moi te raconter une histoire :

« C'est une fois un jeune homme qui, en ayant assez de se faire sans cesse poursuivre par une meute de fille, décide de faire semblant de ne pas se rendre au fameux bal masquer de l'école. Mais, sans le dire aux autre, le jeune homme s'y rend quand même déguiser en fille par un fin stratagème. Là-bas il rencontre un garçon tout ce qui a de plus séduisant : Des yeux de flammes, des mains douce comme de la soie…Enfin, tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'est passer du temps avec ce jeune homme. Celui-ci semble vouloir la même chose et c'est ainsi qu'ils passent la soirée ensemble. Au bout d'un moment, le jeune homme, toujours déguiser, dut se séparer de son bel inconnu car il devait rentrer. Triste mais résigner il repartit vers chez lui, mais son bel inconnu n'avait pas dit son dernier mot puisqu'il lui propose de le raccompagner, ce qui ravie le jeune homme.

Finalement l'autre l'ayant raccompagné assez loin au goût du jeune homme, l'embrasse. Son premier baiser. Je crois qu'il n'y a pas un mot assez fort pour décrire ce qu'il a ressentit à ce moment là…Enfin!

Puis ils se séparent! Le jeune homme au bout d'un moment revient sur ses pas et fini par demander son nom à l'autre qui se révèle être nul autre que son cousin. Le choc…mais malgré tout ses sentiments restent les même. De rendez-vous en rendez-vous il fini par tomber amoureux de son cousin et sa joie en fut au comble lorsque celui-ci lui annonça qu'il l'aimait aussi. Malheureusement le jeune homme fit une gaffe et grilla sa couverture. L'autre se fâcha et lui dit qu'il le haissait avant de le laisser en plan, seul, au milieu des arbres, le cœur en miettes… »

- Tu m'a menti, murmure Kyo qui a été, malgré lui, ébranlé par l'histoire de Yuki.

- C'est vrai mais, si je t'avais dit la vérité…m'aurais-tu laisser une chance?

-Je…

-Kyo…

-Non, souffla-t-il finalement.

-Voilà pourquoi je t'ai menti mon chaton…

Le silence s'installa entre eux avant que Kyo demande d'une petite voix :

- Alors tu…m'aimes?

Un ange passa.

- Bien sur que oui, Chat stupide!

- Je t'aime Yuki, murmura le chat avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

De baiser en baiser, de caresse en caresse, Yuki finit par se rendre compte qu'il ne laissait pas du tout son cousin indifférent.

- Même ton corps me confirme que tu m'aimes, souffla Yuki entre deux baisers.

- Tu n'es pas mieux, répliqua le chat d'un drôle d'air avant de proposer :

- Et si on descendait?

En voyant Yuki hocher la tête il lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans sa chambre…

Fin…

_Voili voilou, Fini enfin!!! Ma première fic…( l'auteur en larmes)_

_:P_

_Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont lu et m'ont envoyer des reviews….ça m'a fait chaud au cœur…donc à bientôt..._

_Très bientôt même..._

_Biz_

_Romy_

_…_

_Momiji : Alors quoi? Ça fini réellement là? Moi je veux savoir ce qui arrive après les trois petits points!_

_Yuki et Kyo d'en haut : PAS DE TES OIGNONS !_

_...Si vous avez des suggestions, commentaires où autre, écrivez _


End file.
